I Would Like To Introduce You To The Finer Things
by accioamber
Summary: title from Island by The Starting Line HouseWilson established relationship. Wilson and House have been together for 7 months, but Wilson wants a little something more. Woot, baby! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: No. I do not, in fact, own House,M.D. or any of its characters. Yes, I am a crazed fan who submits this written request to David Shore and all the lovely people at FOX to put House and Wilson together. Because that's how it's supposed to be.

A/N: My first solo House/Wilson story. They wants a baby!! How cute. So anyways...Enjoy...and review, please. Also, it's a bit OOC of times, which I'm ok with, so you should be too.

--

Ahh, the perfect bliss of a Friday evening. The week was finally over, and Wilson couldn't be any happier about that. All week long, he was too busy to get anything done outside of work, which he used to not mind. It was nice for him to be able to come home to his empty apartment or hotel room at 8 or 9 at night, drop dead exhausted, and pass out into sleep. He welcomed it, actually, because then he didn't have to face a night on his own.

But now, he wasn't alone, and he wouldn't have minded an early night or two, where he and House could be alone together. But during the week, appointments and labs and clinic hours kept both of them so busy that they barely saw each other away from work, save for the few minutes before bed. He looked forward to those few minutes all day long. It was always late, sometimes 10 or 11 o'clock, and they both were exhausted; they could see it in the other's eyes. But then they got in bed, and Wilson, always the softer one of the pair, would roll over and tuck himself next to House, and wouldn't say a word. Occasionally, House would kiss his head and murmur "I love you," in his ear, but usually it was just the two of them, their bodies communicating what they wouldn't say aloud. Always, they drifted off to sleep like this, and woke up 8 hours later to begin their mutual days apart again.

But the weekends were always reserved for them. It wasn't so much that they stayed home all weekend and had sex, and didn't communicate with the outside world. But during the weekend, they usually did stuff just the two of them. They either went out to eat, or to the movies, or wherever they wanted to. And yeah, they were intimate. In more ways than sex, though. It was the times with the simplest amount of affection that Wilson knew how much he loved House. A look from across the room. A soft kiss on the neck or cheek. The way House's hands were always warm, always. The feel of the warm breath between kissing. It was those parts of House that he loved the best, and Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were the only days he really, really got to experience them.

That particular Friday, Wilson finished up all of his work at 6 instead of 7, and he went to get House, who he was sure wouldn't mind skipping out an hour early. He was probably napping, anyways. He pulled on his overcoat, flipping up the collar, and grabbed his briefcase. A few short paces later, he was standing outside of the glass door to House's office. To his surprise, House was hunched over his desk, filling out a massive pile of charts, with many more to go. He knocked tentatively, not sure he should interrupt his work, but then House looked up.

A faint smile played at his lips, and he nodded for Wilson to come in. He tugged on the handle and said, "Wow, nice to see you actually getting some work done," in a teasing voice.

House stood up and came over, his stubborn look set back on his face and said, "Shut up, smart ass." But tugged Wilson into him, setting his hands gently on Wilson's hips. "I do work all the time, even though you interrupt it." He muttered, landing a short kiss on Wilson's lips. Then he walked back to his desk and sat down. "Looks like you're ready to go home."

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, finished early. You gonna stay here and finish?" he asked, thinking for sure that he'd say no. However, Cuddy had been after him for weeks to do that paperwork, and he knew House liked to avoid her outbursts as much as he could.

"I have to finish this, or else Cuddy is gonna be all over my ass. Personally, I just think she's jealous of you and me, but what do I know? I'm just a simple physician." He put the pen to the chart he'd been working on and began to fill out information. Then he looked up again, meeting Wilson's eyes. "But I won't be here longer than one more hour. At 7, I'm out of here." House knew the importance of the weekends, and he rarely did anything to mess them up for Wilson, or even himself. "I promise. Go home and order pizza, and I'll be home by 7:30. I'll pick up a six pack on the way home."

Wilson hesitated, on the verge of saying that he would stay with him and help, but the sheer and utter exhaustion of the last week prevented him from saying it. "OK. I'll see you at 7:30." He walked to the door and had his hand on the handle when he heard House's low voice grumble something. "Huh?" he asked, turning, wondering if it was him changing his mind.

House looked up at him and said, "I love you."

Wilson smiled. "I love you, too."

--

At precisely 7:30, House walked in the door, carrying a six pack of beer and slamming the door. He set it on the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket, dumping it on the floor, right where Wilson was always after him not to set it. He looked around and saw no Wilson in the immediate area, so he went farther into the apartment. "Wilson?" He called.

He went into their bedroom, and saw that Wilson had probably only meant to lay down in bed and watch some TV while waiting for him, but it was obvious he'd quickly fallen asleep. He was laying down, his head tilted back into the pillow, and he was obviously in a very deep sleep. His mouth had fallen slack, and his hair had flopped into his eyes; he needed it cut. He was snoring softly, so you could only hear it if you were listening for it, and his shirt was rumpled and un-tucked out of his dress pants.

House kicked off his shoes into the corner and loosened his belt a little. He climbed into bed next to Wilson and gently kissed along his jawline, and Wilson's eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake up. House kept going, kissing along his jaw and then down his neck. It was one gentle nibbling kiss that finally woke him up. He snapped his eyes open and saw who it was, and laughed quietly in a tiny voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep, but you've done a fine job waking me up." He yawned and rolled over on his side so he was facing House. "God, I'm glad it's the weekend. I missed you." He pressed his lips gently to House's.

"Been here the whole time." House muttered when he broke off the kiss. "But yeah. I know what you mean. So that would be a ditto."

Wilson leaned his forehead against House's. "This week has been total hell. I've done at least 15 clinic hours when I was only scheduled for 8. I've had not one, not two, but three patients die...and I've had so many late nights I haven't seen you at all." He closed his eyes. "We should've been garbage men. Is it too late to change careers?"

House laughed. "Indeed, I think it is." He stretched back against the pillows, staring at the TV set glowing in the dark room. He laid a hand on Wilson's stomach and Wilson automatically snuggled closer to him. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in a thought that had been playing around in his mind for a few weeks now.

He and House had been going out for seven months now. It was starting to make sense why all of his relationships had failed, why he'd always cheated: he'd been searching for the perfect woman that would complete him, but he'd been trying to fool himself. The perfect person had been in front of him the whole time, but he'd missed it because he'd been trying so hard to find...well...a woman to make him happy.

House's touch had been the right one, the one he'd been looking for. When he first felt his hand on the back of his spine, the way his hands gripped his hips just the right way, his lips on his neck, he knew he'd finally made the right decision after nearly 20 years of being married to the wrong people.

But, truth be told, Wilson had always wanted what most people thought of as the "American Dream". He wanted the house with the picket fence and the 2.7 kids and, now, he wanted House in his dream. It wasn't the typical American dream. But it would do for him, just to be happy. He knew he would always be happy with House, with just House, but he knew that for the rest of his life he would feel like something was missing.

So he decided to bring it up to him that Friday evening, laying there in bed watching some crappy movie on TV that neither one was paying attention to. They weren't really focusing on anything, just laying there, hip to hip. Wilson felt his eyes dragging back down, but he wouldn't let himself go back to sleep. At least not until after he'd said what he was going to.

"Hey...Greg?" he said, leaning his head on House's shoulder. House automatically moved to his arm around Wilson, a habit he'd picked up over time.

"Yeah?" He muttered. He was half awake, at best, having had a hard week himself, and the boring movie droning on the set in front of them was proving to be more of a lullaby than it should've been. Nevertheless, he fixed his gaze on Wilson's face, meeting his brown eyes and holding his gaze.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Wilson twisted his tie in his fingers, wrinkling the expensive silk quickly. It was a nervous habit of his, playing with his ties. Whenever anything serious was being discussed, he would gently pick at his tie. When he was at work, a tie clip kept him from making a fool of himself in front of patients, but here at home he wasn't wearing one, so his feelings of nervousness were clearly conveyed.

"What is it?" House asked, straightening beside him and really listening. He was no longer asleep, no where near it, because all of a sudden he got the feeling that this was the end. This was the part where Wilson either realized that A. He wasn't gay, it had all been a mistake, or B. He thought they were no longer relationship material. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat.

"I just..." the words were hard to get out, because he wasn't sure how House would take it. He didn't want to jeopardize what they had, but he also didn't want to stay this way, childless, forever, if he could do something to change it. He took a deep breath; now or never, he thought. "I want to have a kid." He blurted out.

The clock that was above their bed was suddenly ticking loudly. House's jaw had dropped, literally, and he was just staring. For a few minutes, they lay there in silence; the only sounds to be heard were the ticking of the clock and their deep breathes. Finally, House broke the silence. "A kid?" He questioned, disbelief clouding his eyes.

"You want to have a kid?" He narrowed his eyebrows a little, and Wilson nodded. "That's..." House shook hie head. "...unbelievable. I don't like it." He said. Thoughts of dirty diapers and screaming and tears filled his head. "No." He stated flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...for some reason I still feel the need to put this at the beginning of every story to save my own butt. Lol.

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote any fanfiction...probably around a year, maybe a year and a half. I've kind of missed it, lol. I was browsing through my stories, since I have quite a few unfinished ones, and decided to start with this one. I really did have quite a few ideas with this one when I first started, so let's see if I can remember them...and if my writing's improved at all. Anyways. Please R&R if you could, it's appreciated! My breaks will be househousehouse.

* * *

The idea of having a baby was something Gregory House couldn't fathom. He could hardly tolerate them in the clinic, let alone at his own discretion, in his own home. He needed his beauty sleep, and from what he'd been told, babies were kind of the antithesis to beauty sleep.

"No? That's all you can say is 'no.'?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm famous for my one liners." He said with a smirk on his face. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

"It's not funny! You always think everything is so damn funny but sometimes it's not!" Wilson sat up in bed and glared at him a little. "Sometimes it's not."

House sighed. "It's not like I'm saying no just to say it and burst your bubble, James...I'm saying no because it's genuinely a bad idea." He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Think about it. The screaming, the crying, the poopy diapers, the astronomical fees in clothes and food and schooling and toys and lessons and whatever else the little brat would need...for 18 years, or more."

"We're doctors. We make pretty damn good salaries, if you didn't notice. Poor people are out there having multiple kids and not worrying about the cost, so don't pull that one on me." Wilson said.

"Okay...then how about, where would we put the thing? We live in an apartment with two square feet of space between the two of us. Not exactly conducive to the kind of life I know you would want our beloved little poop machine to grow up with. There's another reason for you," House spat out.

"I've been saving up money for years to make an offer on a house...you know that. I've always wanted a house of my own...of our own, especially after I lived in that hotel room. We could get a nice little house, more than big enough for three people. I know you want out of this apartment life, too, Greg...we're old enough to own a home." Wilson said.

"Okay so you've got that figured out. We buy shit for a baby and we buy a new home." He sighed. "How about the fact that I would be the worst father to ever walk the face of the earth? Or that men, let alone two men, can't have babies together? I know it's been a while since med school, Jimmy, but anatomy truly hasn't changed much." House let his hand rest on the back of Wilson's neck. "I want you to be happy. But I can't see this working." He said quietly.

Wilson stiffened and turned away from him. "I didn't just want a baby for me, you know. I thought it would solidify our relationship together. We can't get married...at least not here, but if we find a surrogate to have our baby, then we can have it. An actual family instead of just the two of us." He stared at the wall, then turned and grabbed House's hands with his own. "Please think about it. Just promise that you'll give it actual thought instead of just saying no because you're scared."

"You really want this, don't you?" He asked Wilson, and House was met with an eager nod. "James, we...God. Fine, I will think about it. But I'm probably not gonna change my mind." House eased himself out of bed and walked into their bathroom before shutting the door.

House turned the hot water on and let it warm up a bit before disrobing and stepping in. The water pressure was intense and it pounded into his back as he let it soak into his pores. Babies cry, he thought. They scream and they kick and they poop and they demand to be held, changed, fed, and cared for. They were a responsibility he couldn't see himself handling well. And they only got worse as they got older.

It wasn't that he didn't love Wilson and didn't want to make a family and a life with him. He did, that was why he'd chosen to be with him in the first place. A life together was something he needed with him. And, he thought, let's be completely honest with himself. It wasn't that he wouldn't love a baby. He would. But it was the idea that he would care about and love a baby too much to damage one by making it grow up with him. He was broken. Broken people couldn't raise babies too well.

On the other side of the door, Wilson was changing into a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, wondering what House was thinking. It probably wasn't anything good, as it so rarely was, but he hoped maybe he was considering the good things that would come out of their having children, instead of just the negative ones. He laid back on the bed and switched the TV back on, prying the top off of a beer and taking a long pull off of it.

By the time House's shower was over and he was changed into his own pajamas, Wilson's beer was gone and he was fast asleep. Instead of waking him up, House crawled into the bed next to him silently and drifted off to sleep.

Househousehouse

So, it hadn't exactly gone over as planned, Wilson thought the next morning as he was making a huge stack of honey wheat pancakes. In a perfect world, the one he wanted to live in, House would've immediately fallen in love with the idea, and insisted (while weeping, of course,) that they start researching how to find a surrogate mother immediately. And then insisting that they pour over real estate ads to find the perfect house for their soon to be son or daughter.

Wilson actually chuckled out loud at the thought of that. "Breakfast is ready." He yelled down the hall, setting the two plates of pancakes at their separate places at the table.

As much as their lives had changed, living together and being in an actual romantic relationship, they still had their routine, the same ones they'd had before they were together. Only now, the two were meshed together. Wilson knew House wasn't a morning person, so he made sure to have lots of coffee ready for when he stumbled out of bed. House knew Wilson needed to read the sports page while he ate (as if he was actually a sports fan...) so that page was always quickly handed over after he picked up the paper.

House stumbled into the dining room and nodded curtly at Wilson. "Morning," he grouched out before downing half a mug of coffee and sitting down. He dove into the pile of pancakes on his plate. "You do make good pancakes."

Silence ensued, save for the clinking of silverware and the thunk of mugs being set back on the table. Ten minutes later, Wilson cleared his throat. "Have you given anymore thought to having a baby?"

House slammed his silverware down, not fully out of his early morning funk. He took a deep breath. "James. I thought about it a lot last night...I'm still not entirely sure. And I still don't get why you want this so badly. We'll figure it out later."

Wilson sighed. "How about this? We either at least start the beginning processes of getting a baby, such as looking into the surrogacy process and talking to a counselor of some sort about making the step to having a child, or we just stop having a relationship at all. Because there's no point to it without having kids."

House glared at him. "Yeah, it's not like there's thousands of childless couples across the entire country leading perfectly happy lives together, James! Give me a break. No point if we don't have a kid? That's bull and you know it, it's just something you're trying to use to get me to agree with you."

"There is no point for me, Greg! I've always wanted kids, always wanted that American dream. My dream includes you now, but I still want kids." Wilson said meekly. "I've just always wanted to be a father and I want to share that with you. So my offer stands."

House let a groan escape him. He hated ultimatums, but he loved James. "I guess I'll let you know by end of work today if we're still in a relationship or not." He got up from the table and went to get dressed.

Househousehouse

A/N: So what do you think? I'm pretty satisfied...things are getting a little tense :/ lol. R&R!


End file.
